1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recording apparatus capable of recording video signals and audio signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, the only recording apparatus capable of recording video signals and audio signals at once was the VTR. Upon the advent of a new recording medium or video floppy disk, the standards for still video systems using the same have now been announced, and development of products is taking place.
Of the aforesaid standards, the method of recording still image signals and audio signals at once is that for one track of the video floppy disk, one field of still image can be recorded along with audio signals compressed 320, 640 or 1280 times in the time axis for 5, 10 or 20 seconds respectively.
Also, the audio signals may be recorded over a plurality of successive tracks, and, moreover, transition to the next track can occur at a desired time if within the maximum recording time of one track.
As to the correspondence between the audio signal and the still image, in view of assigning one track for sound to one field of still image, if a desired period of recording the image is set in, it is in this period that the recording of the audio signal can be in transit from one track to the next.
In actual practice of audio recording, however, the sounds which are desired to be continuous when in reproduction are not always continuous when in recording.
For example, a series of continuous sounds are separated off into the parts of music or narration which are desired to be added to the respective individual frames of images. As in interviews, bits of sounds in turn are recorded. In such cases, it has been the common practice in the prior art that the sounds to be recorded floppy disk must first be edited to the continuous form by using an audio tape or the like.
Another separating technique is to use the record stop (REC STOP) switch. But in this case, the sequence of operations of the apparatus is caused to abruptly terminate. Therefore, when the thus-recorded floppy disk is later reproduced, the sounds do not come up continuously.